


Bye-bye Darling

by bliztoise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute, Other, Smut, but like a little bit, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: We had a run good run darling now don’t you cryI know in the end it’s gonna be just fineIn the end it all feels like a dreamSomeday we’ll find out what it meansBye-bye darling





	Bye-bye Darling

**_Goodbye to the paperback age_ **

**_I’ll miss your touch_ **

He can still remember what it’s like to sleep beside you in bed. How you’d wake up beside him, already smiling. He can feel your fingers seek out his own. The room always felt warmer with you in it, the gray walls feeling warm and comforting, rather than the cold and loneliness they project now. He thinks about all the days you just rolled around in bed, content to let sunlight bathe the both of you all day.

He misses being able to flip you over in bed, to hold you close as he fucks you. To hear your pleased sighs and small moans. He can still feel you gripping his arm as you cum, his name falling from your lips like it’s worship. Now he can only remember the roughness of his own hand.

He runs his fingers over your, no, just his, pillow again. How many nights had the two of you stayed up, talking about whatever? How many times had you held him, your finger massaging his scalp, whispering nothings, not necessarily sweet, into his ear? Now he only has an empty space to look at, to remember. He’s forgetting what you look like in his life.

* * *

 

**_Goodbye to the telephone age_ **

**_I’ll miss your voice_ **

 

_ “Hey Kylo! I’m running a little late, but I promise I’ll be home in time for dinner! I love you so much! I hope you never forget that! God, I’m getting mushy for just a voicemail. Um, I’m gonna hang up now but I really do love you! Bye!” _

He hits replay on the voicemail, cradling his phone to his ear, just to hear your voice again. He lets out a shuddering breath. He recalls that day vividly. You were supposed to be going grocery shopping, because the both of you were supposed to cook a meal together. He’d already taken care of dessert, having picked up one of your favorites. You were indeed late, but you’d more than made up for it with the amount of food you’d gotten. 

He can still hear your laugh in his head. All the jokes you’d told, your sense of humor almost but not quite aligning with his. His heart constricts at the thought of never hearing it again. To never hear you snort at something stupid, or to see your face scrunch up when you laugh at something really hard.

The conversations you’d always hold while in the shower are in the forefront of his mind. The mind numbing conversations about the day’s activities, or the serious ones about jobs and bills, the adult stuff. Now the shower is always empty and cold. More than once he feels the urge to rip it all to shreds, to swing the curtain rod around, because you’re gone.

* * *

**_Goodbye to the accident age_ **

**_I’ll miss the chance_ **

 

He’s running late to an appointment, his long legs taking no prisoners. He’s a man on the move, with important places to be. Until he runs into you.

You’re waiting at the crosswalk for the light to change. You’re staring down at your phone, Google Maps telling you how to get to the business mall across town. He’s looking up until he’s suddenly clutching the crosswalk light’s pole, having just tripped over something. 

You’re on the ground now, looking up. The light changes and people stream past the two of you. A tear is threatening to drip from your eye. You hastily wipe it away and look up at the man who knocked you down. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

He’s ready to blow you off and keep going to work, until he actually looks down. He immediately looks guilty, and extends his hand. “No problem. I should look down more when I’m walking.”

You smile and take his hand. “I guess I should look up more. I’m new to the city, so I’m always Googling where everything is.”

He thinks you’re cute, which is weird. He hasn’t so much as looked at another person romantically in years. Now here he is getting a crush on a stranger. He flicks out a business card, using the pole to scribble his number on the back. “I’m Kylo Ren. If you need me, or have any questions about the city, you can call me.”

You take the card, your eyes lighting up. “I will!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> is reader dead????? did they just break up???? we don't know!!!!  
> but also kudos and comments are really appreciated!!


End file.
